Big Brother Africa 10 (David34)
'Big Brother Africa 10 '''is the Tenth fan fiction written by David34. Twists *20 Houseguest, 2 Houses, 2 Winners*: In this season, The guys and girls will be split into 2 houses and will play against their own gender. Houseguests Houseguests House The House was equipped with 52 cameras and 80 microphones to record the participants. The house was split into two, because of this season twist. The men side of their house was the theme as Modern Tropical and the woman side of their house was the theme as African Countryside. Voting History } | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"|Moswen |Farah | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"|Palesa |Farah | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"|Tawia |Farah | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"|Tiffany |Tonderayi | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"|Tonderayi | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"|Zuwena |Farah | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"|Farah | | |10}} |} Weekly Summary Week 1 Round 1 The scene opens up with the host Kungawo Msengana, who announces the start of a new and exciting summer. He reveals that massive twists will majorly shake up the game for every single houseguest in the house. Kungawo announces to the viewers at home and audiences, this season the house will be dived into two, where the women and men will play the game of Big Brother Africa separately. This means that there would be two winners at the end of this summer. Kungawo gives the viewers at home and audiences on a tour of the houses. The men side of the house is decorated to be an African Countryside and the woman side of the house is decorated to be tropical. After all the house tour is done, we are now shown twenty new House Guests finding their keys in situations they find themselves in, in their everyday lives. Some facts we learn is that Ben, Moswen, Cathaysa, Tonderayi, Tawia, and Eric all are married and have kids, Jideofor is from Nigeria and Gay, Chris is Gay, Austen from America and Amelia is from Australia. Channa won the head of household competition in the first challenge of the summer "Falling Stars". Channa nominates Tonderayi and Cathaysa. Channa, as HoH, and Tonderayi and Cathaysa, as nominees, will compete. Moswen, Amelia, and Farah are all selected to compete. The challenge, ""Get Packing for the POV" was won by Cathaysa. Cathaysa uses the power of veto on herself. Channa names Farah as the replacement.Final nominees are Tonderayi and Farah. Farah is evicted by a vote of 4-3. Round 2 Jasper won the head of household competition in the first challenge of the summer "Falling Stars". Jasper nominates Kasisi and Derick. Duku, Austen , and Eric are all selected to compete. The challenge, ""Get Packing for the POV" was won by Duku. Duku uses the power of veto on Derick.Jasper names Austen as the replacement. Final nominees are Kasisi and Austen. Austen is evicted by a vote of 4-3. Week 2 Round 1 Palesa won the head of household competition in the second challenge of the summer "Buzzkilled". Palesa nominates Tawia and Cathaysa . Palesa, as HoH, and Tawia and Cathaysa , as nominees, will compete. Channa , Amelia , and Zuwena are all selected to compete. The challenge, "On A Roll" was won by Palesa. Palesa does not use the power of veto. Final nominees are Tawia and Cathaysa. The vote is a 3-3 tie. Palesa evicts Cathaysa. Round 2 Ben won the head of household competition in the second challenge of the summer "Buzzkilled". Ben has nominated Chris and Eric. Ben , as HoH, and Chris and Eric , as nominees, will participate in PoV. Ben draws Chitundu to participate. Chris draws houseguest's choice and selects Duku to participate. Eric draws Jideofor to participate. The challenge, "On A Roll" was won by Chris. Chris uses the Power of Veto on himself. Ben names Kasisi as the replacement. Final nominees are Kasisi and Eric. he vote is a 3-3 tie. Palesa evicts Cathaysa. Eric is evicted by a vote of 6-0.